Out of A Painful Past
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Picks up where "The Mouse and His Girl" left off. Modo and Lola are expecting their first child. But what promises to be a joyous occasion proves a nightmare for Lola as it brings back sad and painful memories from her past.
1. Chapter 1

Out Of A Painful Past-chapter 1

Her family was dead. Tragic casualties of a war already lost the day their government sold their planet to Plutork. The mice watched in horror as Plutorkian airships blew up their cities killing thousands. The Martian Resistance fought back against the Plutorkian butchers who stole the very life from Mars not just with their weapons of death but with strip mining operations reducing it to a dry and desolate desert. Many of the Martian mouse population perished. Martian Mouse families went underground to keep the Plutorkians from finding them. Some weren't so lucky. Once they were discovered, they were automatically sent to Plutork's slave labor camps. Lola heard many horror stories about these camps: the beatings, tortures, hard labor, starvation, and disease made her sick. She never in her wildest dreams ever thought she would be sent to one.

Flashback

Her home life before all this had been happy and carefree. She lived with her parents and her older sister Eva. Both girls attended high school. Their father was a prominent businessman that owned an office building in downtown Freedom City. During the early part of the war, he helped manufacture weapons for the Martian army. But the situation looked grim as more soldiers died. He began fearing for his life and the lives of his family. He then made the decision to go into hiding. He came home and discussed it with them.

"Why in Mars are you bringing that up again?" Lola asked.

"Yes, Lola dear. You know the Plutorkians have invaded all of our major cities." He explained.

"Maybe they won't come here to Freedom City." She replied, hopefully.

"Besides we have the Martian Military to protect us." Eva added.

"The military is no guarantee. Many of them have already been wiped out by the Plutorkians and the ones that haven't been were taken to Plutork. They've either been experimented on or killed in the labor camps."

Eva and Lola's faces became pale in the ruddy glow of the fireplace's light.

"That's why your father and I think going into hiding is our only way to survive." Their mother said.

"We don't want ourselves falling into their clutches. You know, for a whole year we've been moving our belongings into this secret place. We arranged it so when the time comes, and you can bet it will, we can run to this place without delay."

"But when will that be, Daddy?" Lola asked,fearfully.

"Don't you worry, dear. Your mother and I have everything taken care of. We'll let you both know when the time comes. So make the most of your carefree life."He told her and her sister.

Lola remembered the day Freedom City was invaded. It was a hot, summer day. She was laying on the carpet near an open window reading a book when Eva came bursting in.

"The Plutorkians! They've taken the city of Brimstone. They're on their way here to Freedom City!"she cried.

They heard a glass break. Their mother had been in the kitchen doing the dishes while their father had been in the basement working on his latest weapon.

He jumped up and pulled a panel behind the bookcase. Inside was a deep underground tunnel.

"Quickly! Everyone, move!" He shouted, pushing them towards the tunnel. The family ran through the tunnel while their father closed it behind them. No sooner had they left when a group of Plutorkian soldiers came charging into their living room.

The family could hear them smashing up the place. It was bad enough they were being forced out of their home but to witness this scum violate it was more than Lola could take. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Eva rubbed her sister's back. They couldn't say a word. Everyone had to keep moving in silence. They couldn't let themselves be caught by the Plutorkians who were above them.

The tunnel led them to a trap door. The father pried it open and climbed up. He then helped his wife through. The parents then helped Lola through then her sister. They were in her father's office. He then led them through a small door hidden behind a large staircase. They then walked up a winding staircase which opened up into an assortment of rooms. It was an apartment. There was a pantry stocked with food, a kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms. Lola's clouded face brightened up.

"It's lovely!" She breathed.

"I had it built before the war in case our city ever got bombed. Only a few Martian mice know about it. I always thought I'd never have to use it..." His voice trailed off. His wife placed her hand on his arm.

"It'll be alright. We have each other and we can always start over." She told him casting a loving glance at him and their two daughters.

He smiled back warmly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's make this place a home." Lola exclaimed.

And they did. Plutork continued to wreak havoc on Mars while Lola and her family quietly hid for two years.

Then one morning they were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"I made the omelette." Lola said, brightly.

"It's good." The family replied while Lola smiled.

Suddenly there was a crash followed by a shower of powdered sheetrock. The wall had just fallen down. A platoon of Plutorkian soldiers continued to tear it down and stepped in.

"Just as we were told. There is a family of Martian Mice hiding here after all." The commanding officer said to another soldier. Someone had sold them out. They would never find out who. All of the color in Lola's face drained out. Her father's face became stern and his jaw was set. Lola's mother burst out crying while Eva held her mother and quietly cried.

"Knock it off!" The officer said, waving his fist at Eva and her mother who continued to cry, "Enough of the hysterics!"

"There is no need of that." Lola's father told the guard.

"Mind your own beeswax, you old rat!" He retorted, socking him in the jaw.

"DADDY!"Lola cried out. Her father's mouth was bleeding and he spat out some teeth.

Her mother, with a tear-stained face, reached down to pick up her husband. Lola and Eva watched with frightened looks.

"You'd better know your place, rat, 'cause you belong to Plutork now!"He then chuckled fiendishly. The family was then shackled to other captured Martian mice and put on board a slave ship. The Plutorkian labor camp was more horrible than they could've ever imagined. The place was filthy and unkept. Putrid smells of dried blood and feces permeated the air. The Martian Mice families were lined up. The women and children were soon separated from the males.

"Daddy!" Lola cried, and then running towards the elderly mouse whose jaw still bled and ached as the guards ushered him along with the males to another part of the labor camp.

"I-I'm alright, honey. Please don't worry." He called back.

One of the guards tripped her and she fell into a nearby mud hole.

"Oops! 'Clumsy me!" He taunted.

Lola slowly got up. She was covered from head to toe with mud. Fierce anger and hatred coursed through her veins. Those fish faces had pushed her far enough.

"Plutorkian filth!" She screamed. It was out of her mouth before she knew it.

The Plutorkian who tripped her turned red hot.

"You gotta a lotta mouth, girl! And I hate mouthy mice!"

He was just about to strike her when another guard stopped him.

"Let it go. She ain't worth killing. Besides, Lord Stilton's going to need all the able-bodied slaves he can get."

The mice were then allowed to shower but the water was freezing cold. They showered quickly then they were immediately herded into a field. For two weeks, they worked like bees twenty-four hours a day helping to build Stilton's new palace. The women gathered sticks while the men made them into bricks. Lola had never been so tired in her life. The work was constant. Their diets poor. With very little food, many died of starvation and disease like typhus.

At night, they were locked up in cells. Eva was awakened to sobs coming from her sister.

"Lola, try to get some sleep."She told her.

" I can't. Mama and Daddy... I hope they're alright."

"I know. I miss them, too. I miss Mars."

"'Think we'll ever see Mars again?"

"I don't know. But we have to be brave. No matter what."she replied,then coughed.

"You okay, Eva?"

"'Think I caught a little cold while working in the field this morning."

They looked up quickly to see guards approach their cell and open it. Lola saw a creepy man with a head shaped like a turnip dressed in a lab coat and green field googles with them.

"Bring me that one." He told the guards pointing at Lola.

"Yes, Dr. Karbunkle."

At once he picked Lola up who squirmed and kicked.

"Put me down, you big ox!" she screamed. Eva ran after them.

"No, please don't take her away! Take me instead!" Eva cried, trying to pull on Lola's arm to get the guard to release her. With one hand, he roughly thrusted her aside.

"EVA!" Lola screeched, with an outstretched hand.

That was the last time she saw her sister. Lola remembered how Karbunkle had experimented on her. The many hours she spent strapped down to a gurney. When the last experiment proved a failure, she was frozen in a cryogenic freezing chamber. She remembered how the white mist filling the chamber made her fall asleep never to wake up for many years. She couldn't see but she could hear everything outside the chamber. One year passed. Then two. During that time she often wondered what happened to her family. Finally, after seven years, she had her answer.

Two Plutorkians were walking by the lab.

"So that's the doc's lab, huh?"one said.

"Yeah, he's got another one of them meeces to work on."

"'Crying shame what happened to her family. The old mice died of starvation and the sister of typhus."

"You mean good riddance. 'Those mice are not worth the food you feed 'em."

Lola's heart sank as she realized she was all alone now. The pain and the despair she felt was unbearable. The tears ran down her face.

"No! Mama! Daddy! Eva! No!" Her mind screamed, refusing to accept their deaths.

End Flashback

Lola awoke with a start. She was sitting up in bed. Her body had broken out in a cold sweat. Another dream? No, the same recurring nightmare she's had since that day. Would she never stop seeing it?

"You okay, darlin'?"

Modo was lying next to her. She couldn't see his face in the darkened bedroom but she could hear the concern in his voice. They had been married for the past three years. After what happened to her family, she didn't think she would ever open her heart to love anyone again. She loved her family and then they were gone. Then Dr. Karbunkle revived her for his boss Lawrence Limburger to go after the Biker Mice. Instead of a hideous monster standing before them it was her. She remembered how one of Limburger's goons shot her in the arm triggering her transformation into a multi-tentacled, multi-eyed monster. That was the first time she met Modo. The attraction was instant. His gentleness was one of the things that made her fall in love with him. She had never known a sweeter guy than him. This tall, gentle giant melted the ice that surrounded her heart. She chuckled as she recalled the day they met:

She transformed from monster to girl in front of the mice. Their faces were redder than beets. She stood before them in nothing but her birthday suit. Throttle took off his leather jacket for her to put on. Lola remembered her first date with Modo. Their first kiss. They dated for a whole year before he proposed and she said yes.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." She tried to reply as nonchalantly as she could.

"What happened to your family wasn't your fault."He said. Modo knew what happened to her family. He knew she didn't want him to worry."

"I couldn't save them." She murmured, as tears formed and he took her in his arms.

"What went on in those camps was beyond anyone's control. So don't go blaming yourself."He told her.

"And what about what Karbunkle did to me?"

"Lola, I love you for who you are." He said, staring at her intently.

"Modo, I'm a freak! What if..." Lola looked troubled, "What if our baby turns out to be one.?"

"I thought I told you to never call yourself that. You're the woman I love and...Wait! What did you just say?" Modo asked, incredulous.

"Our baby.."She replied, smiling at his shocked look, "As in yours and mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Remembrance Day-chapter 2

"Is it true?" Modo asked, trying to confirm what she just told him while grasping her shoulders.

"Yes, my love." Lola beamed, cupping his face in her hand and kissing him.

"Oh, Lola! You've made me so happy!" He exclaimed, leaping out of bed still holding his smiling wife. He happily swung her around in his arms while she squealed with delight.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He cried. Then he stopped smiling and abruptly put her down.

"Oh, mama! What am I thinking? You're pregnant! Are you okay, darling? Do you need to lie down?" He asked, as worry crept into his face, "I shouldn't have picked you up like that. The baby..."

"Modo,sweetie, I'm fine. It's only been a month." She replied, reassuring him,"You haven't hurt the baby."

"Still I need to be careful. That's my son in there or daughter."he replied, glancing at his wife's stomach that contained the new life growing inside her.

"'Your mom will be so excited." Lola said, giggling.

"I know. She's been asking me since we got married when I was going to give her some grandkids." Modo replied, laughing.

Seeing her husband happy filled Lola with joy. She and Modo had been trying for the past year to have a child to no avail. She knew he wanted kids. He helped raise his sister's kids when they were little. Thinking he would never be a father to his own kids, He made himself content to just look after his nephew Rimfire's kids. But now hearing the news that he was finally going to have a child of his own, he couldn't contain his joy. But still Lola couldn't shake a feeling of worry. She wondered what kind of child their baby was going to be.

The next morning was Remembrance Day. it was a holiday like Memorial Day and Fourth of July all rolled into one. It was created by the Martian Mice after the war. It was a day set aside to celebrate life and give thanks for being free from Plutork's rule. All day it was eating, riding bikes, and sports. Lola packed a large picnic basket and Modo loaded onto his bike. After putting on her helmet, Lola climbed onto the bike behind him. They rode off to nearby Scarlet Park where this celebration took place. This beautiful park of tall evergreen trees and walking paths lined with tulips was reconstructed after the war. Martian mice families sat at picnic tables eating hot dogs and barbecued chicken. Some mice played baseball while chasing after the ball on motorcycles. Others threw frisbees. Other mice sat on blankets and ate from wicker picnic baskets. Mars' red sun and pale purple skies cast a sunny and welcoming glow on the happy mice.

"Bro! Ya made it!"

Throttle had just walked up to Modo grasping each other hand in an arm wrestle.

"Hey, Lola. You're looking prettier than ever." The tan mouse grinned at Lola.

"'Better not say that loud enough for your wife to hear." Lola teased.

"Too late." said a voice.

Carbine now walked up to them holding their three-year old son Clutch by the hand. Modo couldn't believe how different she had become. Ever since her marriage to Throttle, she had become more relaxed and less stressed than she had in years. She and Throttle worked on their relationship. She still worked at Martian Command. She was still a general, but now she was a mother. She learned to balance both work and family by making time for both. She wore blue shorts and a red blouse.

"You know you're the only woman for me, babe." Throttle said, turning to his wife with the warmest of smiles.

"And you'll always be my man." Carbine replied, as they shared a kiss.

"I a man!" Little Clutch exclaimed, while everyone laughed.

"That's right. You're my little man!" Throttle grinned, picking up his son.

"Hot dog!" The little boy mouse said, as his tiny antennas touched his father's forehead.

"'With ketchup and mustard. Coming right up."He replied, chuckling and walking off with him in the direction of the grill.

"You've got yourself a fine boy there, Miss Carbine ma'am. Um, where's Vinnie?"

"Thanks. Playing a game. " She replied,smiling. "C''mon. Let's get some punch."

A game had just started. Vinnie had just thrown a small baseball which was caught by his seven-year old daughter Vick. Harley watched from the sidelines sipping her fruit punch. Her face broke into a smile on seeing the new arrivals.

"Hey, guys!" She cried.

"Well, hey there, Mrs. Van Wham." Lola replied, chuckling.

Harley blushed and glanced at Vinnie as she felt a warm glow flood her whole being. She couldn't forget how this brave muscular white mouse had risked his life to find her. He found her in the city of the Nomad Rats and brought her back to Mars. Then he proposed to her after a few months of dating. Then they had their daughter. Life for them was good.

Vinnie had now come up to greet them. Modo and Vinnie wrestled against each other then hugged. It was good seeing this old friend again. Throttle had just finished eating and walked up to them.

Suddenly there was a roar of motorcycle engines. Everyone had just gotten their punch. They glanced in the direction of the sound. Two black motorcycles pulled up. The riders got off and removed their helmets. It was Stoker and Charley Davidson. The two of then kissed. A long lingering kiss.

"Ew." Vick said.

"My thoughts exactly. Get a room, will you." Vinnie murmured.

"Hey, punk!"Stoker said, walking up and socking him in the stomach. Vinnie doubled over.

"You're getting soft, boy."

"No fair! That was a sucker punch." He replied.

"Just Sneak Attack Seven." He chuckled.

"Yeah, what about Head Lock Thirteen?"He asked,suddenly putting him in a headlock.

"Leg Trip Seventeen!" He laughed, tripping him. Soon they were wrestling on the ground.

Throttle and Modo grinned mischievously at each other and joined in the fray.

"Oh, you mice not going to start that again, are you?" Charley asked, rolling her eyes, remembering the first time the Biker Mice and Stoker reunited on Earth.

"Just reliving old times, Sweetheart." Vinnie replied, grinning. He then stopped smiling and let go of Stoker. The fight broke up.

"C'mon, baby. Let's get some dogs." Vinnie said, suddenly brightening up and grabbing Harley by the arm, "Wanna a dog, Vick?"

_A little too brightly_. Charley thought

"Can I have a cherry coke, too.?" Vick asked.

"Whatever you like, hon."

"Yeah!"

Charley watched them go. A sad look on her face as guilt hit her. She felt she had hurt him.

She shouldn't have kissed Stoker. She told herself. It was like she was throwing their relationship in his face.

"He'll be okay, honey." Stoker said, gently, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Charley knew Vinnie had a hard time accepting their relationship. He had been interested in her long before Stoker had. She remembered the pangs of jealousy he felt the first time Stoker flirted with her. The old command leader always had a way with the ladies that was flattering. It irritated Vinnie how he was always able to compliment Charley by calling her "Pretty Lady" and "Beautiful". Vinnie lacked the charm and charisma the older mouse had. Vinnie often flirted with Charley and she always playfully blew him off. Sometimes she got angry with him because a few times it got a little risqué.

She remembered the time Limburger kidnapped the mayor of Chicago. Charley found out when he was hidden and ran to tell him and his bros. Charley had on a tight black skirt which showed off her figure. Charley recalled the conversation:

Vinnie(excited):Sweetheart! Trying for a new look?

Charley: Quit it. It's a disguise.

Vinnie: Disguise? I like it. Turn around. Let me see the back!

In spite of all that, she did care about him. She knew he felt the same way. But things never went any further than friendship. Once they had hugged each other after he helped save the Last Chance garage from Catscan. Then they almost kissed. Charley remembered her face was inches from his. She could smell hot dogs on his breath. They quickly pulled away from each other. Then he went away to Mars to find Harley. She felt disappointed when he got back together with Harley. But she learned to get over it. The Last Chance was the only thing she needed she told herself.

Till Stoker came into her life.

He was on his way back to Earth to harvest techno-carbons for the Regenerator when his ship was shot down. It crashed on Earth and he was barely alive. Charley was on her way back to the Last Chance garage when she found him. She nursed him back to health. They then fell in love and started a relationship. When they told Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo, they were shocked to say the least. Stoker settling down with a woman? And with Charley, no less!

"Why are you, mud puppies so surprised? I found the love of my life. My soulmate." He said, grinning at Charley, who smiled.

"I love my Monkey Feet and I don't care what anyone says about it!" She replied, kissing him, passionately.

The mice decided if they were happy then that's all that mattered. Except for Vinnie who told Stoker he would personally skin him alive if he broke her heart.

"I got some great news!" Modo said, breaking the awkward moment, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Modo, that's wonderful!" Charley said, hugging the grey mouse while Stoker grasped his hand.

"Way ta go, bro!"Stoker said.

"That's my bro!" Throttle said, grinning while he and Modo playfully shoved into each other and wrestled,"Vinnie's gonna freak when he hears."

"Lola, you need to sit down and take a load off." Carbine said, taking the basket out of her hands and motioning her to one of the benches.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm only a month along." she replied.

"Still don't over exert yourself. You want to deliver a healthy baby. Trust me, I already went through it."

"C'mon, bros, let's go find the p-uh-Vinnie. I smell a hot dog with relish and mustard that's got my name on it."

Stoker said, walking off followed by Throttle and Modo.

"Try to stay out of trouble."Charley told Stoker.

"Bikers honor." He replied, grinning at her.

"Makes me wonder if male bonding is such a good thing after all." She chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

A Conversation Between Friends-chapter 3

While Modo announced the exciting news that Lola was expecting, she glanced at her husband with a quiet smile. Charley was a little surprised. She thought she would've been more excited than she was.

"Hey, Lola. How's it going? Everything ok?" She asked, after Modo and the other guys left,"You're awfully quiet."

"I'm happy about the baby. I really am..."

"But?" Charley added, cocking her head,sensing there was something behind her friend's pause.

"Well, you know what Karbunkle did to me. Modo and I...what if it affected our baby?"

"I wouldn't worry. From what I hear, you're not the first mouse that demented doc has tampered with. There have been lots of mice that have been victims of his genetic tinkering and they've all recovered." Charley replied, sipping a cup of punch.

"Charley's right. Look what he did to Throttle. And Vinnie and Modo."Carbine said, laying Clutch who fell asleep on a blanket at her feet,"You see Throttle and I have a healthy child free of any birth defects."

"Karbunkle also brainwashed Stoker into going against the Martian Resistance. If they hadn't been rescued, they all would've been working for the Fish- Faces."Charley said,"Thank goodness he was able to fight off his control with Harley's help."

"It's not the same thing. Karbunkle altered my DNA. If it affects the baby I'm carrying...I don't want to give birth to...to some monster!"

Lola lowered her head and cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Charley and Carbine had gotten up and now sat on either side of her.

"We'll take you to Martian Command's hospital. There's a doctor friend of mine who works there. She's pretty good. She can examine you to make sure the baby's alright." Carbine told her.

Lola looked up to see four pairs of eyes that had nothing but concern and sisterly love for this girl who had become their friend. She stared at them with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, girls." She said, meaning it with all her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Confrontations-chapter 4

"Have you told Modo about your concerns?" Charley asked.

"He didn't know about the baby till last night. I sort of blurted out the news to him."Lola replied.

"What'd he say?" Carbine asked.

"He was surprised then happy. I don't want him to be disappointed. You know how much he's wanted this. How much we want it." Lola replied, "It's the greatest gift a woman can give to the man she loves."

"You got that right." Carbine said, "Throttle's done so much for me. For a while, I thought he was too good for me."

"Why would you think that?" Lola asked, then she saw that Carbine looked away and looked sad.

" The first time he arrived back on Mars, Martian Command had sent me a tape showing him directing Modo and Vinnie to blow up buildings for Limburger. I was devastated. I thought they had betrayed us. I thought Throttle forgot all about what we meant to each other."Carbine replied, looking even sadder, "I was so hurt and angry that...that I even set up his execution."

A few tears trickled out of her eyes as she remembered that terrible day. She reached up and wiped them away with her hand.

"But it all worked out. You found out the tape was a lie. Napoleon Brie set the guys up." Charley said.

"And all charges against them were dropped."Lola added.

"Yes, but I should've believed Throttle. He told me he wasn't working for Limburger and I didn't listen. I let my anger get the best of me. It haunts me sometimes. Then after saving Mars, he went back to Earth to defeat Limburger. I told myself that when he returns to Mars, I'll make it up to him."

"And you have. You've been a good wife to Throttle and a great mother to Clutch." Charley told her.

"She's right. You don't have anything to feel guilty about."Lola added.

Carbine's downcast face brightened up. She gave them a laughing smile.

"Hey, who's supposed to be cheering up who?" She said. The other girls laughed.

"Which reminds me there's something I need to do."Charley replied, sighing and getting up,"Keep your chin up, Lola. Later, Carbine."

"It was good seeing you again, Charley."Lola said.

"I hope things work out for you and Stoker." Carbine added.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Vinnie, Harley, and Vick had just finished eating and were going to get cups of homemade chocolate ice cream that a Martian mouse farmer had brought to the celebration. The mice never had ice cream before and they were excited.

"Hey, punk! Wait up!"Stoker called out. Throttle and Modo were behind him.

"The heck does he want?" Vinnie thought, angrily. It was bad enough he showed up here sucking face with Charley. Why doesn't he just get lost?

"Is everything alright, tiger?" Harley asked, glancing at her husband's stern face,"Why the frowns?"

Vinnie turned to look at his wife and his face softened, his anger vanished.

"I'm fine, doll." He smiled. Harley saw Stoker approaching and realized what upset him.

"Is Daddy gonna have another fight with Uncle Stoker?"Vick asked, glancing at the approaching figure.

"Vick, honey, that's wasn't fighting. Your Uncle Stoker and I were play fighting."Vinnie explained.

"Is that like fighting?"She asked.

"No, it's more like wrestling."

"My friend Jessie told me the other day her two brothers were wrestling just like that except one gave the other a bloody nose."

"Baby, your daddy and I were just playing. We're really good friends." Stoker chimed in, putting his arm around Vinnie's shoulders which made him cringe. Throttle and Modo were laughing behind them. In front of his daughter he smiled but inwardly he wanted to clobber Stoker and his two bros.

"Like Uncle Modo and Uncle Throttle are friends with Daddy?"

"That's right." Stoker said, grinning.

"So your father and Uncle Stoker aren't going to give each other bloody noses,are you?" Harley said, giving the two mice a look that made them smile at the child and shake their heads for "no."

"C'mon, sweetie, let's get some ice cream."Harley told their daughter.

"Yay!" She squealed.

"Let's get something straight, coach." Vinnie said, after they left and he pulled away from Stoker, "The only reason I didn't whip your sorry tail was not just for my wife but because of my kid. I'm trying to set a good example in front of her."

"I never said you were a bad father." Stoker replied, "Quite the opposite."

"Then why are you here?"

"Mainly to tell you that Modo here's got something to say."Throttle said,motioning towards the large grey mouse who approached.

"It's official. Guess who's expecting?"Modo asked happily.

"Huh?" Vinnie asked,puzzled.

"Lola's gonna be a mother and I'm gonna be a father!" Modo exclaimed, happily.

"Bro! Congrats!"Vinnie said. He was no longer angry. Joy and happiness spread to his whole face. He was happy for this old friend.

"It couldn't happen to a nicer guy! Trust me, bro. Being a dad is the greatest thing in the universe." Vinnie replied, meaning every word of it.

Life hadn't been easy for this mouse. He was quite proud of his looks. He was a guy who was used to having girls carry on over him. Then after having half of his face blown off, Vinnie didn't think he would ever find anyone to share his life with. Harley knew what happened to him. She had been the Resistance Fighter's chief medic during the war. He had been in love with her for months. He didn't want her to see his injuries. He was afraid of her reaction. Afraid of her being repulsed by his disfigured face, but she wasn't. She loved him for who he was. In fact, she was the one who made the metal mask he wore over his face. She still thought he was cute. Even after the two years they've been together, She still thought he was quite handsome. Then their daughter was born. A baby mouse so perfect. So tiny. A beautiful child. The love he felt for this small expression of sweetness was instantaneous. As the child grew, she quickly became her father's favorite. He proudly showed her off and he was very protective of her.

People didn't believe it at first. Loudmouth, Player, and Wild Man Vinnie Van Wham a father? What was the world coming to? But he was and he never looked back. Vinnie never knew true happiness like this was ever possible. Sure, it was a lot of work but he wouldn't change it for the world. He loved his family and they loved him.

"Thanks, bro." Modo replied, grinning.

Vinnie heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see Charley standing there.

"Charley, I..."Vinnie began.

"Vin, we have to talk. Now. "Charley said, grabbing his arm.

"Hey, Beautiful, you need me to bring you a dog?" Stoker asked, reaching for a bag of hot dog buns, taking out one and placing a freshly cooked hot dog in it.

"No. This won't take long."She replied.

The two friends walked over to a grove of tall trees that stood near a small hill overlooking a clear stream.

"Mars has changed a lot since I arrived here." Vinnie said, looking around,"This was a war zone."

"Why are you avoiding me?" She asked, staring directly at him. That was one thing about Charley. She didn't beat around the bush.

"What do you mean? I'm standing right here talking to you now." He replied, making a lame attempt at a joke.

"You can drop the act, Chuckles. You've been acting like this after I got with Stoker."

He then looked down avoiding her gaze.

"Vinnie, I'm sorry if I've hurt you in any way, but I can't help how I feel about Stoker. We love each other. When you went back to Mars to find Harley, I had no one. Then Stoker came. He filled the void you guys left. He sees me as more than a wrench jockey. He sees me as a woman and an equal."

"I just...I don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you. Always have."He replied, quietly.

"I know. You, Modo, and Throttle are my family. You're like the brothers I never had." She replied, smiling warmly at him,"Brothers covered in fur."

"You forgot studly bods. I maybe older but the Vin-man hasn't lost his groove!"He said, suddenly teasing, then posing and flexing his muscles.

Charley chuckled to herself and shook her head. Some things never change.


	5. Chapter 5

A Resolution, A Heartbeat, and A New Name- chapter 5

"The point I'm trying to make is that you're always looking out for me."Charley continued, "But I have to a look out for myself, too. Stoker wants the best for me."

Vinnie stopped flexing his muscles and posing. He stopped grinning and stared at her. What he saw surprised him. There was a fire in her eyes that made her eyes glimmer like shinning emeralds. Moments ago when she spoke about him and his bros being her family they shone warmly like glimmering jade. Now they were such a vibrant hue that it took his breath away. Which wasn't hard to do. It wasn't the first time she did something that got his attention. It was one of the things that drew him to her from the moment they first met. Charley Davidson had a manner about her that attracted most of the men that met her. Besides the fact that she was remarkably pretty. Vinnie was no exception. That was the reason he flirted with her constantly hoping to get her to notice him. That usually included being as loud and flashy as he could. He never failed to get her attention, but their relationship never went any farther than friendship. He once wished it had been more, but he never had the courage to tell how he felt. Now she was with Stoker. What was it about him that made him so special to her?

As he thought about it, the realization hit him. Stoker, unlike him, didn't hold back his feelings. During the time Charley took care of him after he got injured, he began falling for her. The same thing happened to Charley. It was like having the guys back in her life. He was kind and helpful. Stoker had a great capacity to love. He was genuinely interested in her work and her life. Vinnie's attempts at love always came out as flirting.

"No wonder things never worked between us. She thought I was nothing but a big flirt." Vinnie thought, sadly. Shame burned his cheeks as he thought about the many times he bragged about himself. It had to have turned her off.

Somehow he lacked what Stoker was able to give her. The fire he now saw in her eyes was love-a burning love-not for him-but for someone else-Stoker.

He felt the same love when he saw Harley. He saw that same fire in Harley's eyes when she gazed at him. A look which showed the world two people in love. Two. Us against the world. Two people who love each other and would do everything in their power to protect each other. Vinnie understood that's what love really was. He now had a loving family. He loved his life the way it was. He should wish the best for Charley.

"Sweetheart, I'm the one that should be sorry. If Stoke makes you happy, then I'm happy for you." He told her.

Charley gave him a warm smile. One from her heart.

"Thanks, Vinnie. That means a lot to me."

Dr. Genta Cura was one of Martian Command's chief physicians. During the Plutorkian and Catatonian wars, she helped heal so many soldiers. Like Carbine, she served in the Martian Military. She was a captain as well as a doctor. She slept at the compound. She hardly went home except to shower because she was always on call. She had just come to her office after checking up on a patient. She hadn't had lunch or dinner. She just sat at her desk and began eating a sandwich when one of the head nurses came in.

"Sorry to disturb you, doctor, but you have visitors." She said. Dr. Cura sighed and got up from her desk.

"There's just no rest for the weary. Show them in." She replied.

Carbine came in with Lola who looked around unsure if she'd made the right decision to come.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my dinner, General or I'll kick your tail."

"Glad to see you, too, doc."Carbine replied, grinning, "Meet Lola. She's expecting."

Dr. Cura's tired and annoyed look turned to one of interest. She brightened up.

"Well, hello, my dear. Are you alright? How many months along are you?"She asked taking Lola by the hand.

"Um, hi and one month. There's something I have to ask you, Doctor." Lola replied.

"Ask away, dear." The doctor replied, smiling.

"Geez, why does she get all the special treatment? When I come in, it's attitude." Carbine asked.

"For starters, she didn't disturb my dinner. Second, she's pregnant. Expectant mothers mean more Martian mice will make our population grow."

Carbine knew she was right. During the war, The Plutorkians wiped out a large part of their population when they invaded their planet. Many of those wiped out were female mice. They now started finding survivors of the war and the labor camps. Some of them were young women as well as older women. More females meant more mothers. More baby mice would be born. Each baby born was more precious now than ever.

"It's about my baby. You see, during the war, my family went into hiding from the Plutorkians. We were discovered and taken to Plutork. I survived, but my parents and my sister didn't." Lola felt the tears come to her eyes. Carbine glanced at her sympathetically while placing her hand on her shoulder. Dr. Cura did the same.

"Oh, you poor baby! That had to have been hard."Dr. Cura replied, looking sad.

"It was. But the hardest thing was being ripped away from my family by Dr. Karbunkle." Lola said, "He...did things to my body. He hurt me."

"Does...Modo know?"Carbine asked her.

"I didn't tell him everything. You know him. Modo would've killed him if he had the chance."Lola replied, then to Dr. Cura, "My main concern is our baby. I don't want what Karbunkle did to me to have affected the baby."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about. But if it'll ease your mind, I'll do an ultrasound."

Dr Cura had Lola lie down on a table in an examining room. Lola was then asked to remove her blouse. A warm gel was then applied to her womb. Carbine held her friend's hand as the doctor ran the transducer over her stomach. Lola's womb showed up on the monitor where the doctor could plainly see a developing fetus. Within minutes, they heard it: a heartbeat.

"There doesn't appear to be any problems, but it's too early to tell. The baby appears to be healthy, but come back next month for your sonogram." Dr. Cura told her.

Lola breath a sigh of relief. A month later, she went to the doctor for her first sonogram. Modo came with her. They soon learned their baby was going to be a boy.

"A son! I'm gonna have a son!" Modo said, excitedly.

"He's growing and developing well. So that's a good sign." Dr. Cura told them.

"What do you wanna call him, darlin?" Modo asked his wife, " I like Modo, Junior."

Lola gave him a polite and gentle smile. Then shook her head.

"He should have a name that reflects on your personality."She replied, "I want him to have your strength and your gentle nature."She then gazed at her husband warmly. Modo grinned back at her with a smile reserved just for her.

"He also should have your loving heart, Lo." Modo said, using the pet name he had for her, "I want him to have at least part of my nephew's name."

"How about Truson? It was my father's brother's name." Lola asked.

" But what about Rimfire?"

"I got it!"Lola exclaimed, "We'll call him... Trufire."


	6. Chapter 6

The Young Maverick-chapter 6

As the weeks and months went by, the baby grew rapidly. Lola saw Dr. Cura religiously. Lola's body was changing and her stomach swelled making the new life inside all the more visible. His heartbeat was strong and steady. He was growing well.

"Oh! I feel like I swallowed a watermelon."Lola groaned, putting her hands to her womb and feeling the baby kicking, "I bet I look awful."

"You're as beautiful to me now as you were the day we got married." Modo replied, grinning and walking up to her as she stared as her tired face in the mirror that hung on the wall. He had placed his hands on her shoulders and was now squeezing them. She placed her small hands on his large one giving him a grateful smile. Then they kissed. A long, gentle kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Lola said, smiling as her cheek rested against his.

Modo, Throttle, and Vinnie ran an academy that trained new recruits fresh out of the military to fight just like they were first taught by Stoker during the Plutorkian and Catatonian Wars.

"The Plutorkians and the Catatonians are gone."Stoker had told the Biker Mice,"But there will always be enemies that will try to take over Mars. The old way of combat that the military used during both wars didn't work. New soldiers coming up are going to need a new way of fighting-Biker Mice style."Stoker told them.

"I'm much older now. That's why I want you three to do it. The new generation can learn a lot from you." The three heroes jumped at the chance to give back to the planet they fought so hard to save. The academy was an old military post that was once used as a boot camp for the military. Now it served as a training ground for new soldiers. The new recruits were taught not just combat maneuvers, but how to hunt and fish, as well as survivor skills. The Biker Mice loved their new assignment but hated that it often took them away from their families for many weeks. They were grateful for any time they got to spend with their families.

"I know. The baby could come at any time."Modo replied,sighing.

"Not for a few weeks, my dear mouse."She teased,then serious, "I know Mars has to be protected at all costs."

"Stoker's work on the Regenerator is too important to Mars' future. The planet still needs water. That's why it has to be protected by soldiers who know our way of fighting. Training a new group of mice how to fight like Biker Mice isn't an easy job." Modo replied, putting on his jacket and helmet.

"But I know you and the guys are up to it. Be careful, my gentle Titan."

Lola put her hand to her womb as she felt a sharp pain.

"Oh!"

"Lola! You alright,honey?"Modo glanced at her with a worried look.

"I'm alright, sweetie."She replied, with a reassuring smile,"Whip tail, baby."

Modo smiled one of his warmest smiles. One he reserved just for her.

They went outside of the small cave they shared. The happy couple looked up to see that Throttle and Vinnie had just pulled up on their bikes. Modo hopped on his bike, Lil Hoss and rode up to meet them.

"Hey, bros." He said,"'Hope we aren't gone a long time. I don't want to miss the birth of my first kid."

"I feel ya. I didn't want to miss mine."Throttle replied.

"Same here."Vinnie said.

Lola watched them go as she had lots of times. Suddenly another pain more sharper than the last gripped her stomach. She grabbed her womb.

"What's happening to me?"She asked herself, as more pains came.

The three mice were about to ride off when they heard a voice cry out in pain. Modo turned around to see Lola doubled over in pain. Modo and Throttle ran to the porch to catch her before she hit the floor.

"LOLA!" Modo cried.

"Vin! Get the doctor, hurry!"Throttle cried out to the other mouse who took off like a shot.

"It's gonna be alright, darlin." Modo said, placing her in a chair while Throttle fanned her sweating face.

As it turned out, Lola was having contractions and was going into labor. Modo was a nervous wreak. His two bros tried to calm him down. The three friends sat in the waiting room of Martian Command's hospital.

"Modo, Lola will be fine. Dr. Cura is one of Mars' finest doctors." Throttle told him.

"Besides. Harley's assisting her. You know she's was our medic during the war. Your wife's in good hands." Vinnie added.

"Modo!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance to see Charley run towards them followed by Stoker.

"We heard what happened. How's Lola?" She asked.

"We don't know. The doctor's with her." He replied.

"Carbine's keeping us posted." Throttle said.

"Everything will be fine, son."

Modo's mother, Bettie Lou Maverick showed up. She then hugged her son.

"Mama. I can't help Lola." He muttered.

"Son, as my old, grey-furred mama used to say, "Mavericks don't give up. Your wife's a Maverick and that baby's a Maverick. Stay strong."

"I'll try, Mama."

An hour went by then two. Modo hated it. His wife could be dying in there for all he knew and here he sat helpless. He was always a mouse of action. The only time he sat quiet was when his favorite Earth tv show, Law and Order was on or when he went fishing. Other than that, he was never idle.

"I gotta find out what's going on. All this waitin's making me crazy." He exclaimed, suddenly getting up. He was inches from the door when he heard a sound that stopped him in his tracks. It was a baby's crying. The door then swung open and the doctor came out. Carbine and Dr. Cura were all smiles.

"Congratulations, Dad." Dr. Cura beamed. Modo gasped.

"Oh, he's a handsome little guy!" Carbine exclaimed excitedly.

Throttle and Vinnie grinned and cheered. While Stoker whooped and hollered.

"Lola?" Modo asked.

"Mother and child are just fine. You can see her."Dr. Cura replied. Modo went into the delivery room to see Lola sitting up in bed cradling a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. Harley was in scrubs. She gave Modo a smile and walked out.

"Hey." Modo said to Lola.

"Hey, yourself. Say hi to your son."

Modo held his new infant son for the first time. The feelings he felt were indescribable. Joy and happiness flooded his whole being. He was holding a part of himself and his wife.

"Hi, Trufire. I'm your daddy and I'll always love you no matter what." He said. The baby turned his head to look at his father. He was red and had no hair because mice had no hair when they were babies. His eyes were dark like his mother's eyes. Then he yawned. Modo laughed.

Throttle, Vinnie, Stoker, and Charley followed by Modo's mom went into the delivery room.

"Got yourself a fine boy there." Stoker told Modo.

"Like my mama said, he's a Maverick."

Over the next few months, Little Trufire grew like a weed. His fur grew in. It was grey like his father's but more lighter. A slate grey color. He was also bigger in stature. Modo loved playing ball with his son. Lola watched her husband and son happily playing on the floor of their cave with a smile. If her family could only see her now. How happy she was. But she believed they were smiling down on her wherever they were.

She had a terrible past but good things always come out of bad situations. Her life with Modo and now her baby was living proof of that.


End file.
